The present invention relates to an improved AC power cord having a 3-pin plug.
FIG. 1 indicates a simplified diagram showing the state of installing a conventional AC power cord provided with a 3- pin plug. Typically, such a conventional AC power cord 5 connected to a 3-pin plug 4 comprising an earth terminal 1, a hot terminal 2, and a neutral terminal 3, is installed, for example, to the rear panel 7 of a main unit 6 via a bushing 8, whereas the earth line 9 of the AC power cord 5 is secured, for example, to the bottom plate 10 of the main unit 6 with a grounding screw 11.
In other words, the earth line 9 in the main unit 6 should be grounded only after securing the AC power cord 5 with a bushing 8, thus requiring at least two processes to be done. In addition, since the AC power cord 5 cannot be easily positioned due to a specific structure of the bushing 8 when securing the cord to the main unit 6, the AC power cord installation work cannot be smoothly performed.